


Making the right choice

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [32]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dreaming, Exploration, F/M, Fanfiction, Kidnapping, Long Shot, Multi, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Ree is still in the hands of her captors, trying to figure out the way to escape from a horrible fate that's waiting for her. 2nd Long shot of Ree & Hancock (And Valentine).





	Making the right choice

Hancock smiled at me. His smile always was just one step away from a mischievous grin. We sat in his office, on the worn leather sofa, and he had thrown his arm behind my neck.

”Hey now, Sunshine. What's with the face? Gettin' tired on this ugly mug already?”

”Like I ever would”, I leaned my cheek on his sleeve. His jacket needed more mending soon, I noticed.

He reached for a pack of cigarettes on the coffee table, popped one in his mouth and lit it up. When he looked at me again, his black eyes had changed. Now they resembled more human eyes, but with yellow glow. I had a faint feeling of something being off, but couldn't understand why.

”You got nothin' to worry about, kid”, he said with a lopsided smile. ”A strong doll like yourself can handle just about anything.”

”But I'm not strong at all. Not like you”, I nuzzled the old, faded trench coat. ”I wish I was.”

A metallic hand came under my chin and lifted my face. Nick didn’t have the cigarette between his lips anymore,but the smoke came out when he opened his mouth and looked like he was about to say something. Instead, his face got closer-

I opened my eyes as I gasped for air and sat up. The room was dim with a soft light, which indicated it was still night-time. There weren’t any windows or clocks in my tiny space, so the lights being bright or dim were my only way to tell the time.

Remembering where I was I huddled my feet under the thin blanket, closed my eyes and tried to make myself calm down. Still, something was squeezing my chest, making it feel like I was suffocating. For a brief moment I had forgotten. Forgotten that I wasn't with Hancock anymore. Nick wasn't there to make me feel better. No playfully tipped tricorne. No kind words followed by encouraging pat on my shoulder.

_Stop it._

It had been three- no, four days. Four days in which the Institute doctors had run almost endless tests on me. My skin was full of needle marks and small bruises. The past days had been almost identical – they woke me up, took me in the laboratory through a narrow hallway and then the fun started. I was put through so many screens, so many different tests and physical examinations that by the end of every day I was sure there simply couldn't be anything more they'd like to know.

There were a lot more personnel than I had anticipated, and it became clear that Dr. Branson was now the head of the Institute. I had heard about ”The Father”, of whom she spoke like he had been some kind of divine entity – almost fanatically. She had told me that ”Father” had been their leader, but also the source of the DNA used in synths.

The vault had been upgraded and entirely modified for the Institute. It reminded me of some old sci-fi TV-shows I had used to watch back when I was a kid. Most of the personnel were always wearing similar coats as Dr. Branson, but there were also several Gen 2 synths patrolling and taking care of the place.

I wasn't the only prisoner (I considered myself as such without a question) there, though. The whole part of the vault where I was kept was full of same kind of small, secured cell rooms. Sometimes I saw them, too, when I was being walked in or out of my room. Men and women, young and old. Some of them were synths. One of them had looked like Paul, the boyfriend of the girl we had tracked to Sunshine Tidings, but he was pushed in his room so quickly that I couldn't be sure.

Sometimes there was loud banging and snarls. Dr. Branson told me that I shouldn't worry about it, but I was sure I heard one of the doctors say ”super mutant”. It was beyond me to understand how could've they managed in getting a super mutant down here, but apparently one was residing just two doors away from me.

My head popped up when the lights suddenly got brighter. So, another morning had come. I was feeling like crap. Even when they had given me mild sedatives I hadn't been able to sleep. I knew I should at least try to keep myself sharp in case a chance for escape would emerge, but... How could I? I was about to become nothing more but a breeding machine and would never set a foot on the surface again.

_Stop it. STOP IT._

I heard the door opening and closing. It was the same synth who always brought me my meals. For the heck of it I always tried to chat with him, trying to see how human he was.

”Hi there, Fred”, I said and threw my legs over the edge of the bed.

”Ma'am”, the synth replied with hollow voice. ”I'm afraid you're mistaken. I am not Fred, I am C-11. Here is your breakfast.”

”I think Fred suits you better. Can I keep calling you that?”

The synth stood immobile for a while, trying to comprehend my question. Then he placed the tray on the table and I knew without looking that it had what it always did; a package of  ”Assigned Nutrition”. 

”I do not know anyone named Fred”, he finally answered. ”Please, enjoy your meal.”

”Okay”, I sighed. ”Thanks anyway, Fred. You're a good guy.”

”C-11”, the synth corrected politely and walked out.

I put on a clean set of clothes, again the white T-shirt and blue pants, and reluctantly ate the breakfast. When the door slid open I half expected it to be Fred who was returning for the tray, but this time it was another Gen 2 synth, carrying a laser gun.

”I have orders to escort you to Doctor Rebecca Branson's office”, he announced and stepped aside, so that I could walk past.

I stood up, swiped the crumbs off my shirt and did as the synth wanted me to. I knew very well by now that these synths wouldn't hesitate to use their guns – I had seen a man, a guinea pig like me, gone berserk in the lab and he was immediately taken down by three synth guards. There wasn't much left of the man afterwards.

We walked through the long corridor to a two-storey hall, where we ascended the stairs and headed to a pair of big slide doors in the end of the hallway. We passed some other Institute synths and few lab coated doctors, but they didn't pay much attention to us.

The doors opened and we stepped in. Dr. Branson was sitting behind her big, white table and writing something on her terminal.

”Ah, you're here. Good. Thank you”, she nodded to the guard who backed out of the room and probably stayed just behind the closed doors.

”Do sit down”, Dr. Branson gestured at a chair in front of her desk.

I took the chair. I was way too tired to pretend I wasn't.

”I have some of your test results here, and I must say... I'm a bit disappointed.”

”Why? Had my DNA expired?” I mumbled.

”We found traces of certain substances. Chemicals which are still visible in your blood stream, and probably will be for at least month. Two, if we don't treat it at all. Did you use any drugs before coming here?”

”Before you kidnapped me. I didn't come here by my own will”, I said, crossing my arms. ”And yeah, I did. I took a Day Tripper just two days earlier. And... There might have been some Jet. Hard to say. That's the life on the surface for you.”

Thank gods for Hancock.

”You should've mentioned that sooner”, Dr. Branson scolded me, sounding like a mother scolding a child caught smoking. ”We will begin removing the toxins from your body as soon as possible. But first I'd like to give you something.”

”And what could that be?”

”A day. One day living outside that dreadful shoe box of yours. To show you what your life here could be if you'd make the right decision. As I said, it would be remarkably easier for all of us, which is why I'm so keen for you to see it. So, for today; no tests. You can move about – with a guard on your side at all times, of course – and see for yourself that we are not the nightmare you've been told about.”

”Maybe a little late for that”, I couldn't stop myself.

”You're saying that, because you haven't seen the big picture”, Dr. Branson nodded like she knew exactly how I would response. ”I'm positive that once you've seen this place, talked with our people and realized that the Institute is the only salvation for humanity... You will gladly join us.”

Dr. Branson called the guard back and sent us on our way. As promised, the synth guard didn't take me back to the room I had stayed until now, but to entirely other section of the vault.

”Ma'am”, he stopped me in front of a door and opened it with a subtle hand movement. Huh. Maybe these synths had their key cards installed inside their hands.

I stepped in a room, which looked like a small lounge. It had a white-ish sofa, a coffee table and a small kitchenette with a counter island and two bar stools. The room had two doors; one leading to a small bathroom with a shower, and the other one led to bedroom. It actually managed to look cozy without any windows, maybe because of the small end tables with fake flowers, or the paintings of beautiful scenery. I wondered if some of this stuff was from the original vault decor.

The synth guard let me know that he'd be waiting outside of the door before leaving me alone. I looked around, searched for anything that might be helpful, but found squat. Only a fresh set of clothes and some towels. The kitchenette was a bit of a joke; in the cupboard I found just five Institute food packages.

I had a bad feeling about all of this. Why allow me to explore the vault when it was clear that I wasn't keen on hopping on board with them? Unless they were sure I wouldn't get to use that knowledge later on, if I would still refuse to give my consent. Which meant I'd be locked inside that small room for good, or something worse.

Which then meant that this was my final day to come up with a plan... Or even something resembling one. But first I should try to find out if Paul was still alive.

I walked at the front door and after a quick examination it seemed that I didn't need a key card to exit. I just pushed the small panel, and the door slid open. The synth was standing next the door like a royal guard.

”Can you show me around? I'd like to start with the area where I was kept.”

The synth stood quiet for a couple of seconds. Then it corrected its posture and nodded.

”Affirmative. Permission granted to floor B. Please, follow me.”

We headed back to the cells, only passing few synths running errands. It came to me that I had only seen either synths or scientists in here. I had heard that the original Institute had accommodated entire families, but I hadn't seen any children in here. Maybe this part of the vault was only for the researches, or the only Institute survivors had been adults.

The corridor, where my original room was, was empty. The door leading to my cell was still open, but the other ones were closed. Each of the doors had windows with shut blinds next to them, and when the synth guard didn't make any movements to stop me, I started peeking through the screens.

My neighboring cell was empty. The second one had a middle-aged man inside, but he didn't seem to notice me at all. His skin looked like it was slowly peeling away and that he was more dead than alive. I shut the blinds and closed my eyes for a second. My disgust for the Institute just kept growing.

Moving by the next window I carefully opened the blinds, just enough to be able to see inside. I instantly had to stagger back. The room didn't have anything else inside it but a single super mutant looking directly at me, with his face just an inch off the glass. The surface of the screen was blurry because of his condensed breaths.

It took me a couple of blinks to understand that he wasn't moving. He was breathing and his eyes followed me, but otherwise he stood very still. I could see it in his eyes, though. He wanted to rip me apart and would very much enjoy doing so.

”Do not be alarmed, ma'am”, the synth noted behind me and I jumped at his unexpected participation. ”The specimen is under heavy medication right now. It can not harm you in any way.”

”Oh.” I watched the mutant in amazement.

This was the first time I could see one up close. Its face was like carved in a permanent, hostile grimace. The greenish skin looked like it could pass as an armor itself. The mutant didn't have anything else on but a simple loin cloth, but at the same time it looked like it wouldn't need any other weapons but the huge, hammer-like fists.

”Why is it here? What does the Institute want with a super mutant?”

Again the synth was quiet for a moment, checking if it had the authority to give me the answers.

”This particular specimen was collected five months ago”, he stated. ”It showed some minor signs of higher intelligence compared to the others of the same species. The Institute wants to do further examinations. More detailed reports are classified.”

”Huh”, I waved my hand in front of the mutant and his eyes followed it, glaring. ”I bet you're really sick of this place, too.”

I closed the blinds and checked the other cells. There were eight in total, of which almost all were in use, but I didn't see Paul in any of them. One of the cells even had a feral in it, but it had been bolted down like a dog, and the room was marked with radiation warnings.

”Hey... Do you have a name?” I turned to look at the synth, who nodded.

”I am F-35, ma'am.”

”Can I call you something else? I don't like using those... code names. How does Vince sound to you?”

The synth didn't respond. Either it didn't understand the question, or then it deliberately chose to ignore it as an irrelevant matter.

”Vince it is, then. Do you know the male synth that was brought in with me? He was called Paul, but I don't know what his code name was. He has a dark hair and he looks like about 20-25 years old.”

”Yes”, the synth replied. ”He was taken to Dr. Benjamin Parker to be re-programmed.”

”What does that mean?”

”His memory was formatted and he is currently being programmed again.”

The news sank to me like a heavy stone into a well.

”You... you mean they wiped off his memory?”

”Correct, ma'am.”

I asked him to take me to see Paul myself, so the synth led me away from the cell ward, through the hall and from there through two heavy-duty doors to a lounge, where I saw several Institute workers busy with their work. In the middle of the room were four study tables and on them were two Gen 2 synth bodies and the other two looked like humans. I couldn't be sure if they were real or synths, but they looked very much dead.

”Ah, you must be Ree”, someone called me as I was staring at the bodies. I saw a man, maybe in his thirties and with a dark, neatly cut beard walking closer. His coat was orange. Nice change for all-whites.

”Impressive, aren't they?” He nodded at the bodies. ”These are just some of the synths I've managed to put together in here, though it's much more complicated and slower than before. I'm Dr. Parker, but you can call me Ben, if you want.”

”Are they...”

”Dead? Well, I guess you could say that they are. For now. I have yet to upload their personalities, after that they will feel like they've always been here. Those Gen 2's I was just fixing up, they got beaten up pretty badly on their last mission.”

”Um, you said your name was Dr. Parker? I... I was told that the synth who was with me was brought to you”, I tried to sound casual. ”Just wanted to know if he's all right.”

”Oh, you mean I-46? Yes, he's fully operational again. I did have to format his brains, of course, but I can assure you he's fine”, Dr. Parker smiled and took a step back so that I could see a man organizing papers in folders.

Paul's hair had been shaven and he was wearing a simple T-shirt and pants, resembling my outfit. He turned to look at us when he noticed he was being watched.

”Did you need something, Dr. Parker?” Paul enquired holding a stack of folders.

”You don't remember me?” I asked.

”I'm sorry, I don't think we've met”, Paul smiled apologetically and I felt a cruel squeeze in my heart.

”You don't remember Mary, either? Your girlfriend?”

Paul looked confused, and Dr. Parker's hand appeared on my shoulder. He gently started walking me away.

”Miss Ree, it's no use. He doesn't have any recollection of being on the surface. As far as he knows, he's always been here and worked as my assistant. I do understand this might sound harsh, but we needed him back and erasing his memory was inevitable. But as you can see, he's perfectly happy.”

Dr. Parker gave me a small tour on the lab, but I listened him only vaguely. Was it really that easily done? You could erase a synth's memory just like that? I thought about Mary and how in love those two had been, and again felt like suffocating. It was too horrible.

I excused myself and walked out of the lab, with my dutiful guard right behind me. I decided to focus on exploring as much as the vault as I could, and find the exit.

Asking ”Vince” to give me a detailed tour we started visiting the different parts of the vault. He was systematic and efficient, and it was a good thing since the place was huge. It had to be bigger than the vault I was from, or then my memories played tricks on me. That, or the Institute had expanded the original vault.

Before long we passed a big door, which ”Vince” passed without saying a word.

”Wait, what's that?” I stopped and measured the door with my gaze.

”You're not authorized to go there, ma'am”, the synth noted.

”Okay, but what's in there?”

”The grand entrance, ma'am.”

”As in... The vault door?”

”Correct.”

I looked around the door and found the key card pad. It was the same kind as in about every door, so it must have meant that the Institute had installed it.

”Can you open this?” I glanced the synth, who shook his head with small, sharp movement.

”No, ma'am. Only the administrative doctors have the permission to pass these doors.”

Of course. So he meant like Dr. Branson and probably Dr. Parker. I'd have to get my hands on either of their key cards, but how to do that without drawing any attention? Plus I'd need to be able to keep moving around...

”Let's continue”, I straightened my back and marked this location in my mental map.

The vault was indeed vast. It took us nearly the rest of the day to visit each place – the infirmary, mess hall, something called The Synth Retention Bureau... After that, my head was spinning and I had to ask the synth guard to escort me to my room.

After forcing down few crackers and half of a protein bar I laid down on the bed, which was almost double the size as the one in the cell, and started to think. A plan started to form. It was stupid, dangerous and nearly 100% sure to fail. But then again, if I'd refuse to co-operate with Dr. Branson, it would without doubt be game over for me. I wasn't too much of an actress, but this time I had everything at stake. John. Nick. My whole life. I shouldn't seem too eager at first though, or she'd definitely smell something burning.

Before the lights were dimmed, I was standing at Dr. Branson's office with the always faithful synth guard next to me.

”Well. I didn't expect to see you again today”, she took off her glasses, placed them neatly on the table and stood up. ”How are you liking your room?”

”It's fine I guess”, I avoided looking her directly, even if I wanted to flip her off. With satisfaction I realized how much Hancock had rubbed off on me.

”I want to know how it would be done. The... thing.” Gesturing vaguely at my abdomen I licked my lips, feeling nervous. ”If I'd agree to do it.”

  
…

 

”Nick? That you?” A young woman exclaimed when she heard the door opening. She was facing off the office door, on her knees and trying to gently ease out files from a cabinet that was nearly bursting.

”Yeah, it's me. Any luck?”

The woman sighed and Nick walked around the table, helping her up. Ellie dusted her skirt and shook her head gloomily.

”I'm sorry, Nick. Nothing helpful. I've been through the archive and all the statements we got from the Railroad, but every courser we have information of...”

”Lemme guess. Not single one of 'em is still kicking.”

”That's right. Most of them were killed in the explosion. Others, of which we know of, in battles or just hunted down. Good riddance.”

Nick sat down on his chair, took off his hat and rubbed his face. Ellie hadn't seen him this anxious since he had been on the Eddie Winters case.

”Have you found any new leads?” Ellie offered Nick a cigarette pack. He gladly took one and lit it up.

Nick's eyes closed and the yellow glow vanished behind the lids. He drew a deep breath with the cigarette, which shone brighter and dimmed when he blew out the smoke.

”No. I haven't been able to find Thomas, either. The synth, who we helped to get to the Safehouse. If I could find him... Then maybe we could get somewhere. But it's like he vanished into thin air about the same time as Ree and Paul.”

”What about mayor Hancock? Have you seen him?”

”Yeah.” Nick leaned back on his chair. ”He's completely lost it. We searched the whole Sunshine Tidings and the grounds around it, before he left to Goodneigbor to see if somehow Ree's gotten there. But... It's already been four days. The traces are getting colder by the minute. Shit.”

Nick jumped up and paced around the office. Ellie watched him, worried.

”Ya know... Somehow I feel like this is Jenny all over again”, Nick suddenly said.

”The more reason for you to find her”, Ellie replied sternly and stopped Nick by grabbing him of his sleeve. ”You can do it. I've seen you solve so many cases before and with way less clues. But now I think you should go see mayor Hancock. For what you just told me, he needs you too.”

Nick looked at Ellie, his precious assistant and friend, with affection. She was right. The detective nodded slowly. Ellie let go of his jacket and handed him his fedora.

”Thanks, Ellie. I think I'll do just that.”

 


End file.
